Paraguas para dos
by TheParkerPress
Summary: -Hey, Ky…/Se volvió, curioso./Recuerda… "paraguas para dos"/Una sonrisa se mostró en su faz./-Por supuesto. Nunca lo olvidaré. -Style. Inspirado en Ghost Whisperer. Asafas, leer para saber! :3


**Título: **Paraguas para dos.

**Ranking: **T (+13)

**Advertencias: **Slash/yaoi, lenguaje, sugar…MUUUCHO sugar DD':

**Pareja: **Style.

**Disclaimer: **South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone *-* Yo solo sueño.

**Notas: **Prometí que no iba a hacer una versión de ese programa mierdoso sin yaoi pero aquí me leen! xDD

Aasfdasfdasf, hola, antes que nada, quiero decirle que _por fin_…_por fin_…_por fin_ soy libre memines, ¡SOY LIBRE! Mierda, ¿Qué hago con esta libertad por delante? xDD

Duermo, duermo mucho. Exacto :BB

Bien, llegando al punto. Estaba viendo unos programas que solía ver cuando estaba con mi madre y esas gaydades. Y me encontré con uno llamado "Almas suspendidas" tratada de una mujer que podía comunicarse con fantasmas *-* no tiene yaoi o yuri, así que no se ilusionen xd solo lo veía porque en dos ocasiones mencionaron a Coldplay y yo maravillada :U

Mi mente fangirl se activa cuando hay romance, y créanme que tiene ese tipo de romance cursi. Que todo el mundo detesta, excepto esta gay DD:

Solo díganme si quieren que la siga, yo quisiera pero sería un revolcón de ideas o3o.

_[Este One-shot es irreal y grosero, el programa no me pertenece y por su contenido nadie lo debe leer]_

\\(._.)/

_Paraguas para dos._

Caminaba sobre el empapado asfalto, cubierto por un gran paraguas (que no era de gran ayuda, pero algo es algo) de color verde. Observaba de soslayo a la gente alrededor de él. Como si estuviera siendo perseguido.

¿Cómo no poder sentirse seguro con este aguacero amenazándote de hipotermia?

Apenas lograba sostener el paraguas. _Mierda, debería de ir al gimnasio_. Sentía que no iba a poder sostenerlo por otros segundos.

-¡Hey!

Pero, solo, en ese instante. A solo un pequeño microsegundo de perder su paraguas a causa del viento, pudo encontrar "una salvación" por así decirlo en medio de esta tonta comunidad que solo se preocupaba en sí mismos.

Y es que un par de orbes azules le pertenecían a "su salvador".

En solo un momento (_pequeño_ momento) un misterioso azabache había logrado correr hacia él, agarrando de manera rápida y profesional la base del objeto, impidiendo que volara.

-Aaagh-murmuró el dueño del paraguas al sentir que las gotas de lluvia estaban mojando su cabellera. _Claro, como olvidó por completo el hecho de que usaba ushanka ahora venía esta tonta lluvia a joderlo más_.

-Lo…lo siento-se disculpó el ojiazul dándole el objeto-Toma.

El pelirrojo tomó el paraguas, tratando de sonar amigable.

-No hay problema-posicionó el gran bulto encima de él. Lástima que era solo para una persona, sentía un poco de pena al ver como el tipo que "lo salvó" se mojaba levemente.

-Me llamo Stan…Stanley Marsh. ¿Y tú?-el azabache inició una conversación formal. Pero era de esperarse, ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer? ¿Irse del lugar como si nada?

_Lógica_. Cavilaba. _Situación lógica._

-Kahl Broflovski-replicó sonriendo amistosamente-…Creo haberte visto, en algún lado…

Marsh arrugó el entrecejo.

-¡Sí! Tú eres el tipo que me dijo en donde se encontraba el cuerpo del anciano muerto hace unos días…te mostrabas muy decidido. ¿Cómo sabías que aún seguía vivo?-animoso, ese era el adjetivo que lo describía en ese momento.

-Ah…intuición, supongo.

-No-respondió tajante-Esto es algo más que intuición-se podía notar la tensión en el ambiente. Por ende optó en cambiar de tema-¿Quieres "paraguas para dos"? Pareces hambriento.

-¿Eh?

-Solo sígueme. Sé que te gustará-por alguna extraña razón le pareció tierna la manera en como Broflovski trataba de adaptarse al tema-Es comida-aclaró.

-Oh… ¡Ohh! Entonces sí, por favor-siguió al azabache hasta llegar a una pequeña carretilla…un puesto de salchichas, para especificar. A pesar de las pesadas gotas que caían en la carretilla y el pésimo ambiente que adornaba el lugar, el establecimiento se mostraba alegre y próspero. Decorado agraciadamente de un mantel verde y amarillo encima de la carreta.

En unos minutos Stanley regresó con dos salchichas en manos, acompañado de una sonrisa amistosa que adornaba su cara.

-Ven, sentémonos-el pelirrojo asintió al ver que Marsh se sentaba en esos clásicos asientos de un parque.

Sin embargo, no se quejó.

Se acomodaron en unos de los asientos del parque, esos tradicionales. _Háganse una idea_.

-Kahl…Kahl, es un buen nombre-el antedicho dio un mordisco al alimento, agradecido por el cumplido.

-Gracias…

-No es nada. En serio, me agrada-las palabras fluían y fluían. Y el azabache hablaba con total confianza como si conociera al bermejo de toda la vida-Y dime, ¿Es normal esa "intuición" que tienes?

_Todo era tan bueno como para resultar verdad…_

El ambiente se tornaba tenso de nuevo, joder.

-Humm…sí. Pero prefiero no hablar del tema.

-Claro-iba a respetar su decisión. Quería saber algo más, pero eso no estaría bien-Oye, ¿No eres también el encargado de la tienda de antigüedades?

-Sí, trabajo ahí-contestó Kahl orgulloso de sí mismo; siempre le habían interesado ese tipo de cosas antiguas, que tenían bajo su historia un relato interesante para ser reconocido como reliquia.

-¡Genial! Es que a mi hermana le interesó el lugar y siempre que tiene oportunidad reniega por ir allá…

-Haha, suena bien-rio. Mordiendo nuevamente la salchicha. Que, por cierto, debía de admitir que estaba deliciosa.

-…

-¿Pasa algo?

-No…nada-unos sentimientos inesperados de querer _vomitar_ agolparon su mente. _¿Qué le pasaba?_-Uh…espera. Tienes algo ahí…

Sus dedos fríos acariciaron los suaves labios de Broflovski, este último se sonrojó al sentir el contacto. Percatándose luego de que una estúpida migaja se encontraba en esa zona.

La compañera incomodidad danzó en el aire con su fiel amigo la timidez.

-Y…ya me voy Stanley-dijo de manera repentina. Se abofeteó mentalmente al darse percatarse de cuan estúpida sonó esa oración-…En serio muchas gracias por todo…pero mañana tengo que trabajar y…

-Entiendo-solo pudo articular esa palabra-No te disculpes.

Kahl se paró del asiento, algo indeciso al respecto.

-Bi…bien-la culpa lo inundó. _¿Por qué? No había hecho nada malo, ¿O sí?_-Adiós Stanley…

-Adiós…

Activó el mecanismo del paraguas, abriéndolo al instante. Estaba a punto de irse de no ser por la misma voz de Marsh.

-Hey, Ky…

Se volvió, curioso.

-Recuerda… "paraguas para dos"-pronunció con un hilillo de voz, apenas audible.

Una sonrisa se mostró en su faz.

-Por supuesto. Nunca lo olvidaré.

Y era curioso, ya que esas cinco palabras resultaron ser verdad y una promesa algo rara en cierto punto.

Porque era cierto. No podía olvidar esa frase.

~OOO~

Les dije, les dije. Esto es una mierda. .-. *se tira* Lo del respecto al tema de la tienda de antigüedades y del anciano muerto es porque pasó en un episodio y así fue la manera en cómo se conocieron, por las dudas :B

Asfasssa, los cursiva son como pensamientos en primera persona pero a la vez no lo son (?) Neh, soy pésima explicando :V

¿Quieren que la siga? xD fsadfa, saludos!

_~TheParkerPress~_


End file.
